She decides
by Celtic
Summary: This is my first R rated fic, be kind please :)


I don't own Bumlets, though I wish I did ;)  
  
It was amazing, even if nothing really happened. She said she wasn't ready an' I respect dat, after all I love her, I'm willin' ta wait. Still what we almost did was amazin'.  
  
I was walkin' back from Central Park, my usual sellin' place. I had sold all my papes quicker than I usually do an' I wanted ta brag ta my girl about it 'cause she's always teasin' me about da fact dat she can sell faster than me. Der she was, standin' at her usual sellin' spot, yellin' away da headlines. She could always smile an' get guys ta buy her papes right an' left, was I jealous? No. I was da one she came home to.  
  
"Hey Celtic." I said, walkin' up ta her, smilin' at her.  
  
She turned an' looked at me, smilin' dat smile I can never resist. "Hi Bumlets. What're you doin' heah?"  
  
"Thought I'd keep the other guys off my girl." I replied, puttin' my arms around her waist. My comment caused her ta laugh, such a pretty laugh too.  
  
"Is der somethin' yer wantin' ta do?" she asked me, her few papers on da ground next to us.  
  
I nodded. "I thought we could spend some alone time together, tonight."  
  
We haven't spent time together fer a long time, she's been busy tryin' ta keep money in her pockets, sellin' the mornin' an' evenin' editions every day. I was hopin' dat tonight we could have time alone 'cause I had plans fer us.  
  
She looked at me an' nodded. "Sure, we deserve time together."  
  
I kissed her on da cheek an' then left her ta finish sellin' da rest of her papers.  
  
We sat in da lodgin' house alone, da rest of da guys were out at Irvin' Hall. I held her in my arms, she fit just perfectly, how I missed holdin' her. As I held her I realized dat I wanted her ta be more than just my girl. Without a word I gathered her in my arms an' walked up the stairs to the sick room.  
  
"What's on yer mind Bumlets?" she asked me.  
  
I didn't answer her 'cause really, I didn't know the answer. I walked into da sick room an' closed the door, lockin' the door behind me. I set her down on the bed an' looked at her, into her hazel eyes, boy I could get lost in those eyes every time.  
  
"Celtic, ya know how I feel about ya right?"  
  
She nodded. Heck I'm terrible with words so I kissed her lips. Her soft lips against mine felt so heavenly, made me wonder why I didn't kiss her before. I let my hands run gently along her body, her back an' sides at first which didn't seem ta bother her, if it did she would've pushed me away long ago. While kissin' her I decided ta try somethin', I licked her lips gently just ta see how she reacted an' found dat she opened her mouth slightly. My tongue slid across her teeth an' suddenly her tongue met mine, dat was a surprise ta me.  
  
I pulled back from the kiss an' looked at her. Her eyes were closed, as if she were still lingerin' on the kiss. She looked at me an' whispered, "Why'dja stop?"  
  
Dis time when I kissed her I gently pushed her down an' rested my weight on top of her as I kissed her. I wanted dis ta be more, but at da same time I wanted her ta be aware of it so dat I wasn't forcin' it on her. I wasn't dat kind of guy after all. My kisses left her sweet mouth an' trailed to her neck, her soft smooth skin felt good against my lips, I had ta feel it against my hands. I gently tugged her blouse loose from under her skirt an' rested my hands on her stomach which caused her ta gasp. I looked at her suddenly an' asked, "You alright?"  
  
She nodded. "Ya just surprised me."  
  
"Celtic, ya know what's happenin' right?"  
  
She nodded again, lookin' into my eyes. I kissed her lips, she tasted so sweet, then looked at her again and said, "If ya don't wanna go through with it, just let me know, I don't want you ta do somethin' yer not ready fer."  
  
Celtic looked at me and smiled as she started ta unbutton my shirt, leaning up an' kissin' my chest. The sensation each kiss gave me was nothin' I ever felt before, it was a feelin' I wished I could get all da time, I moaned ta show her how much pleasure it was givin' me. She laid back down an' looked down at my hands dat were still on her stomach, turns out I was practically crushin' her an' she didn't say anythin'. I leaned forward and continued ta kiss her neck, trailin' lower to explore more of her body as I suspended myself over her with my arms on either side of her.  
  
Soon we had ridden ourselves of our clothing an' we were kissin' each other, as well as caressin' an' touchin'. She was so beautiful, of course I thought so before but seein' her dis way it was just somethin' dat I never thought I'd see, she was givin' herself ta me. I looked down at her, leaning forward I kissed her long an' deeply as I began spreadin' her legs when she suddenly pushed me away.  
  
I didn't hold anythin' against her, I expected it ta happen. She wrapped the blanket around herself an' couldn't look at me as she sat on the other side of da bed, she was embarrassed, I could tell. I moved over ta her and put my arms around her gently.  
  
"I can't do it Bumlets, I'm not ready." she said ta me.  
  
"I know, an' I told ya dat I wouldn't make ya do it if ya weren't ready."  
  
She's asleep in my arms. We're still in da sick room, she didn't wanna leave an I wasn't gonna make her go. After all I love holdin' her in my arms, she fits so perfectly.  
  
Ok, I bet its terrible. Please let me know what you think of it. 


End file.
